The Year of the Borrowed Hearts
by knoxjazzbabe
Summary: O.k so this is my first fan fic be gentle. LIly, James and the rest of their crew are off to another year to Hogwarts their last, but in the Summer what happens when Lly and him run into each other in a total foreign country, because or their friends doin


**Disclaimer: O.k I own nothing from J.K Rowling, except of course that James and Lily do get married and have a son named, Harry. I plan to take this story from the summer of sixth to seventh year to the death. And also I'm from Tennessee so if say something like y'all or anyhting country bumpkinish please accept my apologies now. Knoxjazzbabe It was a gorgeous day and there were no worries afoot. No homework, no proffesors and certainly no certain maurauders getting in Lily Evans way. Lily had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and was being tackled by her best friends into a fierce good-bye hug. Lily was in one word confident. "Lily, who will we ever seek when we need help with our problems over the summer?", said Melanie Peters,Lily's friend since the age of two, asked her. Melanie and Lily were closer than two peas in a pod, but they could not have been more different. Melanie was a typical blonde, with the whole tripping everywhere and saying the stupid things. While Lily was more graceful and intelligent with fiery red hair. Lily taught classes at the local Muggle dance studio while Melanie or, Mel for short flirted with hot guys from the gym. The girls had grown up with each other in the same neighborhood and when they got their letters from Hogwarts the same day they figured it was fate. "Yeah, I mean it completely sucks that you are going to France for the whole summer holiday with your parents and that stupid prat of a sister you have." that comment was from Lily's other best friend , Lydia Black. Lydia was a pure blood but she never let that get to her head. Lydia had auburn hair and watery blue eyes. She was also Sirius Black's cousin. Lydia in one word was mischievous. She was always for a good prank when it came along. "I know, you guys, I know, but at least Ican be as far away from Potter as possible, and I'm not leaving for another week and a half.", Lily said. James Potter was the one person who annoyed her the most. He and Lily did not have a very good history if you know what I mean. On the first day of Hogwarts James and his friends had poured tomatoe sauce in her hair, on accident as they still say to this day, but at the time Lily's face had burned with embarrasment, and anger. She had been able to get along with Remus Lupin who was James friend and sometimes even the wannabe of the group Peter Pettigrew, but never Sirius Black and never in amillion years James Potter. Though she had to admit ever since he got the unexpected Prefect Badge he has sort of matured.As she pushed this thought to the back of her mind Lily spotted her parents and Petunia, her usually paranoid older sister but today she was with a gigantic young man by the name of Vernon Dursley. Petunia absolutely adored him. Lily gave a quick wave to Lydia and Melanie then hurried off to greet her parents. "Bye you guys I promise I'll write." Lily yelled over her shoulder. "Do you think she knows?", Mel whispered when Lily was out of earshot "No, she couldnt." Lydia answered James Potter and his gang of miscreants stepped off the train into the peaceful summer air. He was everything guys wanted to be and everything girls wanted. He had jet black hair that was constantly messed up because whenever he was trying to show off ( which had become like a sixth sense for James) he put his fingers through it making it look as though he had a bad case of bed-head. His eyes were the slightest hazel.**

"Well damn James our summer is going to be boring as hell if you aren't there." Sirius Black said as he grabbed his luggage, " I mean my dad is always on my case about somethin' or other and mum is going mad right before everybody's eyes. But no- one can tell cause she started out being all on the dingy side in the first place". Sirius sighed. He was anything but innocent especially when it came to dirty language, girls, and pranking Slytherins which he would have become if it weren't for him threatening the Sorting Hat that he would throw it into the lake, in his first year. He had dark brown hair not quite black with brown eyes that many girls would kill to look into. He had a sort of mannerism that everybody loved. His broad built shoulders stooped over in the tiniest bit making him look sensitive, but as everyone knew he was far from that.

"Language, Sirius," Remus said yet he gave a small smirk as he scolded Sirius. Remus Lupin was the mature one of the bunch. He had dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "but it is true, mate summer won't be the same without you."

"The _mauraders_ won't be the same without you," Peter Pettigrew piped in. Peter was the chubby kid that never got a date without going on one of those blind dates. He had mousy hair,plain looks, and an overbite that kept him quiet and out of the big conversations. The mauraders got their name in third year when they created a map to assist them with getting around the school late at night and Peter just somehow got caught up in all the mischeif.

"But hey think of it this way, you will have a whole summer to think up pick-up lines to use on Evans," Sirius said grinning."

James looked miserably at his friends and said "I know, but it completely bites that I have to go spend my whole summer vacation with my parents and Grandmother Ellie in France." The Evans family and Vernon had decided to have lunch at the train station's deli. Just as Lily thought she was about to die from the dullness of the lunch conversation her parents were having with Vernon and Petunia about the importance of the whatever, Lily spotted something that would make your day go from bad to worse that is if you were Petunia Evans. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James and Sirius, not her two favorite people in the world to say the least, but also Remus, Peter, Melanie, and Lydia walking around the food court.

"Lily I thought you left an hour ago," Melanie squealed as she ran up to her.

"Yeah are you trying to avoid us or something'?" Remus asked playfully. "Well, we decided to stop lunch here before we hit the road. What are you guys still doing here?" she asked trying to piss off Petunia as much as she could in one simple afternoon."Sirius and I are going to get picked up in an hour by my mother." Lydia said staring down at the ground.Everyone knew that she and Sirius had it real touhgh at home. When they both got into Gryfindoor they were practically disowned by their parents. Their Uncle Nick was the only one of the adult lot that sympathisized with them."Mel and Remus's parents said that they had some shopping to do so here we all are." "What about you, Peter?" "I have no idea if my mom even is going to remember to pick me up." Peter said in a daze. Lily laughed then said to her parents, "Mum, dad these are my friends from school,". She could have sworn Petunia's face went as white as a piece of chalk. "Well, come join us," Mr. Evans said cheerfully. Petunia shot a poisonous glance at her father then at Lily as the strange crowd hurried to grab chairs and pull them up to the table. To Lily's dismay James pulled a chair up next to her. 'Well at least I dont have to sit next to that fat arrogant blob anymore, now I just have to sit next to a scrawny one,'she thought to herself. Remus pulled up a chair next to Petunia. Mel sat next to Lily so Lydia sat next to Melanie. Sirius and Peter somehow squeezed in with Sirius sitting next to Lydia and Peter next to Mrs.Evans.

James took a sip of soda and then turned to Lily,"So, Lily-dearest what are your plans for this summer?" "None of your buisness, Potter", she said cooly, trying to maintain some dignity. James smiled and put his arm around her neck. "Aah, nausea."Lily spat out pushing James off of her. Since the chairs were so close together James fell on top of Vernon. "Oh er um hi," James mumbled as he pushed himself back up and messed up his hair a bit. Lily rolled her eyes. She hated it when he did that. Vernon on the other hand was so apalled that someone would dare touch him that he got up in a huff and declared he would wait in the gift shop for the rest of the lot. Petunia followed him out giving each and every one of Lily's friends glances meant to look like that of a snake on his prey but really it just turned out to look like a horse who had a flea caught up her nose or something along those lines. "Potter your'e relentless" "Yeah, I never give up either" Soon all the stomachs were full and it was time for everyone to go their seperate ways. The bill came out to one hundred and thirty dollars so naturaully the gang offered to pay for their meals, but Mrs Evans insisted that they pay, partly because about seventy dollars of that price was from Vernon. All the girls were hugging and saying their good-byes,again, when James yelled over to them,"Hey Evans don't I get a good-bye hug?" "Shove it, Potter." "With pleasure, sunshine". Then suddenly Mr. Evans came out of nowhere and frowned. "Now Lily, that is no way to treat your friends say you are sorry and atleast give him a good-bye hand shake or something" Lily looked at him as though he were something from a public restroom that had been sitting there for days(A/N Sorry I couldnt help myself, if anyone is grossed out sorry).

Through gritted teeth Lily whispered in an almost to menacing voice,"Sorry Potter." she then turned to her dad who gave her a nod of approval. "Hmm. Potter thats an odd first name," Mr. Evans said completly unaware of who James was. Then Lily's mother poked him in the side and whispered in his ear actually quite loudly,"Thats the boy our lily-kins had a crush on from first to third year". Lily blushed furiously and glared at her parents the rest of the time they were near James and his friends. "Come on Lils" her dad finally called to her after he and Remus got done discussing how the use of owls originated. After all, Lilys parents were muggles so they had no idea about the magical world.

Lily grabbed her luggage and waved good-bye to everyone ( "No Potter I am not waving at you").

James dreamily watched Lily walk away wishing he was going with her. "Dont worry James my boy. Youll see her soon enough.", Sirius said grinning.

";Whats that supposed to mean?",James asked Sirius, although he didnt take his eyes off Lily. Lydia and Melanie both kicked Sirius at the same time from under tha table and Remus gave him a look that said, _'Shut-up!'_. Sirius just chuckled and watched as Petunia and Vernon came storming out of the gift shop after Lily and her parents. Vernon had in his hand what looked like a bag of candy, but from that far away no-one could really tell.

**_ O.k so that is it for the first chapter. PLEASE , review. This is my first fanic ever. So suggestions are needed!!!!!. Thank-you and please no flames!!._**


End file.
